


Trouble

by whateverduuuuude



Series: Crowd pleaser [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverduuuuude/pseuds/whateverduuuuude
Summary: George gets annoyed at Merlin's special treatment.





	Trouble

“He's just so useless,” George huffed, looking at Merlin, who was feeding one of the palace cats little bits of sausage. “Never does any household chores. I'm not even sure he could lift a bucket,” he complained to Sir Gwaine, Gwaine laughing in his face.  
“The happenings of court life are nothing for you to worry about,” he said, ruffling George's hair. “And our Merlin isn't cut out to scrub floors, are you sweetheart?” 

What Merlin was cut out for, was deep throating the king's cock under his desk as he worked, or being taken by three knights at once in the privacy of their bedchambers, or as dessert after a feast for visiting dignitaries. He certainly was not made to scrub floors. 

George wasn't satisfied with this. He decided to test what Merlin was capable of doing by throwing a box of decorations at him. He fumbled with the box for a moment before dropping it, looking up at George. “What was that for?”  
“You need to help.”  
“I apologise if I've caused offence. But I fulfil my duties just as well as you do, George.”  
“You're a servant.”  
“In a general sense.”  
“So why do you dress up like a prince? Why do you lounge about the castle when the rest of us slave away? Tell me that,” he demanded, picking up the box.  
“I am not your servant, George. Let me do my job and I'll let you do yours,” he said, eyes growing dark, and with that, he turned and left. 

“You alright darling?” Arthur looked up at Merlin as he walked into his chambers, sitting down on the bed with a drawn out sigh.  
“Been getting bother from George. The new servant,” he said, wetting his lips. “He threw a box of things at me.”  
“He attacked you?” Arthur stopped writing, looking up in alarm.  
“He was trying to get me to catch them. Said it was wrong for a servant to dress like a prince.”  
“Oh, petal. I'll talk to him, shall I?” Arthur smiled, Merlin's cheeks flushing a little red. “Your new shirt arrived. I've hung it in my wardrobe.”  
“Thank you. Are you going to dinner tonight?”  
“I think I'll stay here with you,” Arthur said, kissing him fondly. 

After a filling meal, and dressed in his nightclothes, Merlin trundled off to his bed in the servants’ quarters, as he usually did. He shared a cup of milk with the rest of the servants, with a few scathing looks from George, before tucking himself under the soft woollen blanket Gwaine had bought him. 

“See, this is just typical of you,” George said, standing over his bed angrily. “We were supposed to be up cleaning two hours ago, and here you are under your little blanket, still sound asleep.”  
“Wha-"  
“You know summons are at first light. But you've missed breakfast too,” he said smugly.  
“I don't wake up for first light,” Merlin said, still clinging to sleep. “Or eat breakfast with the rest of you.”  
“What, think you're too good for us, do you?” George sat down on his own bed, still glaring at him. “I shall talk to Francis about this. Maybe he'll even talk to the king, and he can have you whipped for disobeying orders,” he said, Merlin groaning as he sat up.  
“I think he may be coming to talk to you, actually,” Merlin said, standing up. “Where's my shirt?”  
“What, the one with the gold trim?”  
“Yes, it was new, I'd just had it made,” he said, looking under his pillow.  
“I scrubbed the courtyard with it,” George said primly, rubbing some dirt from the back of his hand.  
“You what?”  
“I assumed you'd stolen it from one of the knights, and were going to sell it. Couldn't let you get away with that,” he said, staring Merlin down.  
“You scrubbed the fucking courtyard with my new shirt,” Merlin shouted, face turning red. “You beast.”  
“I thought, hm, should I use his fancy blanket, or his stolen shirt?” George said, watching Merlin pull on his breeches and his old shirt, face still an angry red.  
“You're horrible.”  
“You're lazy. You need to be punished.”  
Merlin choked on a sob, running out of their shared room and towards Arthur's. 

“Merlin, darling, he's on patrol,” Gwaine said, wrapping an arm around him. “Is something wrong?”  
“It's George. He ruined my shirt,” he said, Gwaine taking his hand and guiding him into his own chambers.  
“Sh, just breathe. Do you want some wine?”  
Merlin nodded, sitting on Gwaine's lap. “He said he'd have me whipped. And that he'd done it because I was lazy and needed to be punished,” he said, snuffling.  
“It's alright sweetie. We can get you a new shirt made,” Gwaine soothed, stroking Merlin's hair. “And Arthur's going to talk with him this afternoon.” Merlin nodded, still crying a little. Gwaine wiped his tears, pouring him a cup of wine. “Or maybe I could do it?”  
“Please.”  
“Alright. You just take five minutes, and I'll be off to find him,” Gwaine said, lifting him onto the bed. “Breakfast is on the table if you want anything.” 

Gwaine walked into the servants’ common room, everyone immediately dropping silent and bowing their heads. “Where is George?”  
“In his room, sir,” someone said, not daring to look up. “Shall I fetch him?”  
“Yes, please do,” he said, sniffing importantly. “Tell him to come out to the courtyard.” He turned and left, opening the door to the courtyard, sitting down on one of the walls. 

George joined him moments later, clutching something wet and dirty in his hand. “What do you have there?”  
“Merlin's blanket.”  
Gwaine’s face turned to thunder. “What?”  
“I cleaned my boots with it. I don't see why he should have a nice blanket and the rest of us don't,” he said, bolding looking Gwaine in the eye.  
“I gave him that blanket myself. It seems you've been causing Merlin a lot of bother recently-"  
“In my defence-"  
“Don't you dare interrupt me,” Gwaine said, raising his hand. “If it doesn't stop, I will have you fired. As it is, I think you deserve a good beating, but I'll let the king decide that. And wash that blanket the best you can.”  
“I just don't understand why he should be treated better,” George said, looking down.  
“A knight of Camelot has told you that it is so and I will struggle to restrain myself if you speak again,” Gwaine said, waving him off. 

“Oh, precious boy,” Gwaine said, finding Merlin eating breakfast when he returned. “I'll talk with Arthur and we can have him dealt with for you.”  
“Can I move into a different room?”  
“I'm sure we could arrange that. Now, lets get Arthur's tailor brought here and he can make you a new shirt,” Gwaine said, pressing a fond kiss to his hand. “And I can give you a nice hand job if you like, and then we'll get you in a bath.” 

“Hello gorgeous,” Arthur said. “I'm just on my way to see George.”  
“I talked to him,” Gwaine said, scribbling a drawing of Merlin in the bath. “He needs to be punished though.”  
“I'll have him put of latrine duty for a month,” Arthur said.  
“He ruined Merlin's shirt too. And his blanket, but that's cleaned now.”  
“I see. Well then, perhaps a night in the cells would do him good,” Arthur said curtly, ruffling Merlin's hair.  
“No, please. It's fine,” Merlin said, shaking his head.  
“Alright. If you say so darling. Two months.”  
“Thank you. Oh, also I was hoping to move rooms?” He looked up with puppy dog eyes, pouting.  
“Oh, course darling. Stay with me tonight, and there's a room off of mine which you can have,” he said, kissing Merlin's head. “If you want.”  
“Yes please. How was your patrol?”  
“Dull as ever. Now, why don't we get you dressed for dinner.” 

George was called to serve dinner to the knights and Merlin that evening, eyes constantly fixed on the servant. He refused to check whether Merlin's cup was full, never offering him the dishes brought out from the kitchen. 

“Uh, here. Merlin’s cup is empty,” Percival said, snapping his fingers at George. “Fill it.”  
George stood dumbly for a moment or so before realising he had no choice. He poured the cup, making harsh eye contact with Merlin.  
“There we go. Fetch more bread from the kitchens too,” Percival said, returning to stroking Merlin's hair, tickling under his chin. “Pretty boy. You going to come to my chambers soon?”  
“I might. If you give me something nice,” he said, biting into a piece of chicken. “I'm getting my own room.”  
“So I heard. Well, you can fill it with pretty things, and maybe I can visit you there,” he said, kissing Merlin's nose. “Would you like that?”  
“That sounds very nice,” Merlin said, childishly.  
“Here now Percival, you don't put as much effort in as the rest of us,” Gwaine protested, laughing.  
“He has to spend time keeping his big muscles,” Arthur teased, grinning.  
“Or maybe I just don't need to because he knows I've got the biggest cock out of the lot of us,” Percival replied smugly.  
“Biggest doesn't always mean best,” Merlin said, sitting himself in Arthur's lap. “You're still my favourite.”  
“Where's his blanket?” Gwaine stared at George, taking a piece of bread from the basket he was carrying.  
“It's drying in the garden sir, but I think it may be ruined.”  
“Then you will pay for a new one to be made. Come to my chambers tomorrow,” he ordered, glaring. 

George knocked on the door, holding Merlin's ruined blanket in one hand. “Come in,” he heard Merlin say, and pushed open the door to find Merlin sat in Gwaine's lap, trousers around his ankles, Gwaine fondly petting his hair. “Good morning George. Is that my blanket?”  
“Sorry.”  
“Bit late for that,” Gwaine said, motioning for him to put the blanket down on the table. “It cost me sixteen silver pieces, so I expect you to pay me back the full amount. You'll be receiving half your wages until the amount you owe is given to me.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Good. Now, you won't be bothering Merlin again now, will you?” He tickled under Merlin's chin, Merlin giggling sweetly.  
“No. No of course not.”


End file.
